Chaotic Nyala
|-|Chaotic Nyala= |-|Awakened Nyala= Character Synopsis Chaotic Nyala 'is an evil troublemaker from space who‘s come to earth to seek out chaos and destruction. Her intent is to manipulate the outer gods within The Court of Azathoth and completely take away their influence over reality. Despite her inherit evilness, she also simply seeks to gain all attention and potential followers among humanity Character Statistics 'Tiering: 2-A Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha Anime & Anime Fidget Spinner) '''Name: '''Chaotic Nyala '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Undefinitable (Exists outside of Time, alongside predating the universe) '''Classification: The Crawling Choas, Outer God Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chaos Manipulation (Capable of manipulating the chaotic nature of reality), Madness Manipulation (The Outer Gods and Elder Gods can make beings go mad from simply gazing at their true forms. Also due to being Creators, they likely have this too, who can make those who look at their true form go insane), Outer God Physiology, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds), Existence Erasure (Creators can erase things from existence and such an ability is regarded a common among Creators), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Embodies the concept of Chaos), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) *Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Outer Gods and Elder Gods alike are comparable to The Creators, being simply another type of Creator. Outer Gods possess fundamental control over aspects of The Dreamscape, a realm that connects the multiverse at many points, and Nyala is a high ranking member of Azathoth's Court. Should at least be comparable to the likes of Yume, who created the multiverse-sized Chibion, a realm where the dreams of infinite people become realities) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Stated to have transcended the material universe and resides on a higher level of reality than the 3rd Dimension. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Physically on par with Creators such as Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuki. In addition likely possesses deep control over "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Implied to be capable of surviving the end of the multiverse, of which is also backed up by Heather, who isn't threatened by Aria being able to destroy reality in the slightest) 'Stamina: Limitless '(Heather directly states that Gods don't need substance or sleep in order to function properly) 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Can reach across the entire multiverse, in addition to control realms that touches every realm in Gachaverse) 'Intelligence: Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Her Spawns of Chaos '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As a God, Nyala can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Law Manipulation: 'Gods can create their own fundamental laws, as shown with Ellie, who was going to create her own multiverse with it's own rules and laws. Also scaling off of The Admins of Xkour, who can create laws where loss results in instant death *'Existence Erasure: 'Gods like Creator Luni can erase all realities from existence. Also Creators naturally reside in the void and can remove froms, such as universes from existence *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Neutral Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Creation Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Probability Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:The Corruption Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Tier 2